


Undertale: The Final Reset

by PrinceClueless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceClueless/pseuds/PrinceClueless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the reader following Frisk through the Underground but you feel that you were drawn to Frisk for a reason. Perhaps to even save them? Will you stop the Resets and help everyone have a permanent happy ending? Find out by reading this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Hole

 

You start off at a foster house for misfit children. What is your name? R.E.A.D.E.R. (Reader) really? This will be your name throughout the entire fan-fic, you can never change it.

You look at the screen insulted.

Okay your name is (Reader) good luck.

You hear that there's a new kid named Frisk who came to the house today. You wanted to go and greet them but you see that Jimmy and Hanna were teasing them.

"What are you a girl or a boy?" said Jimmy pulling Frisks hair.

Hanna sneered, "I bet he's a boy. He's not pretty enough to be a girl."

You see that Frisk is trying not to cry. They want to say something but it seems that they can't speak. They waved their hands in a pattern trying hard to communicate. You couldn't help but feel brave and try to help Frisk. "Hey you guys knock it off! This isn't cool." The two stair at you, scowling, they seem to not like you ruining their fun.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it (Reader)? You wanna fight us?" Jimmy said puffing out his chest like he was ready to start trouble.

You thought Jimmy look dumb with his chest puffed out like that and couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Look why you wanna bother the new kid? They're already having a bad time you don't need to make them feel worse. Every kid who steps through that door has been through something. You two should understand that more than anyone. So just cut it out, okay. It just isn't right to pick on one of your own." After hearing what you had to say, Jimmy and Hanna felt bad about teasing Frisk. Hanna was to proud to admit she was wrong so she just scoffed in your direction and stormed out of the room but Jimmy apologized to Frisk and welcomed them to the house of misfits.

Frisk seem to appreciate the help you gave them. That entire day Frisk followed you around. You imagined that they were like a duckling following its mom, it was really cute. Frisk never spoke, they were always quiet and every time they wanted something they would make hand gestures and you seem to surprisingly understand but you don't question it. Because you and Frisk were so close your foster parents thought you could share rooms. You didn't seem to mind. The more you spent time with Frisk the more you felt something was off about them. You couldn't tell what it was but something just didn't seem right. You felt drawn to them like you had to protect them. You rationalized that this is just how an older sibling would feel for a younger sibling.

That night you were in bed asleep but you wake up to hearing small footsteps, then a door opening. You open your eyes to see no one there but the door was open. You thought, that was strange, the door couldn't have opened by itself. You look over to Frisks bed but they weren't there. You got up and looked out the window and saw a small figure heading for the woods towards the mountain.

(Reader) equips clothes.

After putting your clothes on you sneak down stairs and out the front door. You run in the direction Frisk was going hoping you would catch them before they got hurt. You were thinking that you should have caught up to them by now, after all they didn't seem to be moving very fast. It was really dark outside and oddly quiet for the woods. You couldn't find them and felt terrible so you went back home thinking on ways to break the news to your foster parents.

That morning you woke up and saw Frisk, in their bed. You kept thinking that the other night was just a dream. Although that was a really a realistic dream. The day continued normally. Frisk being nice and following you around. Asking for things by gesturing and you helping other's understand what they're saying. That night when everyone was asleep Frisk left for the woods again. You always had your suspicions that the other night couldn't have been just a dream so you were prepared.

(Reader) equips flashlight.

You quickly followed them but again couldn't catch them in your slippers so you went back home hoping that Frisk would be in their bed by morning like before. That morning Frisk was back in bed and the day seemed fairly the same as yesterday. "Okay! Tonight I know I'll get them." the thought of keeping Frisk safe filled you with determination. The night came and Frisk left.

(Reader) equips flashlight and hiking boots.

You ran to the woods faster than you have before and finally caught up to Frisk. You see that they're standing over a large pit. You call out to them but when Frisk turned around they lost their footing and fell. You reacted without thinking and jumped in after them.

(Reader) has fallen.


	2. Silent Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has fallen now what do they do?

You wake up surprisingly not dead. Or are you? You feel something heavy on your chest and see that it's Frisk sitting on you. Well if you can feel Frisks weight on you, you obviously can't be dead. You're glad that they're not hurt. You notice that you fell a long way and couldn't understand why you were still alive. Frisk pokes your cheeks trying to get your attention. You see he's pointing towards a hall that has a door. "Well we definitely can't climb back up. Guess the only way out is forward." You grab Frisks hand and notice that it feels dirty. You look and see that Frisk is covered in dust.

(Reader) stops to clean Frisk and gained perseverance.

You continue through the runes and find that no one's around. You think to yourself that someone had to have lived here because of all the man made walls and. . . puzzles? There are puzzles all over the place. You came to a wearied spike bridge that seemed imposable to cross. Who would do something like this!? This seemed way too intense to solve but Frisk seemed to have no problem with it so you just followed them. You come to a house and thought, how strange a house underground. You and Frisk step inside but no one was home. You could smell some food coming from the kitchen. "Well that's strange . . . why is there a freshly baked pie here? The person who lives here must have gone out. They'll probably be back soon, we should leave."

Frisk grabs your hand this time and leads you through the basement, if you could even call it a basement. You come to a large open door but you see that in front of it was a spot with a pile of dust. You kept thinking that the owner of the house should really sweep their basement more often. You continue through the door and felt a chill down your spine.


	3. Welcome to the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has met a new friend but something doesn't seem right with Frisk.

"OH . . MY . . GOD! Is it snowing . . underground!" You couldn't believe it. Snow all over the ground as far as you could see, and trees so many trees. It was like a secret winter wonderland. Frisk pulls you forward and makes you keep moving. As you move forward you hear a twig snap behind you. You turn around but nobody's there although you feel like someone is watching. You get to a gate of some kind. Frisk keeps tugging you, wanting you to move forward. But you had to stop and admire the poorly made gate. "Be patent Frisk there's no need to rush."

Suddenly you hear a voice from behind say, "hey kid, don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand."

You jumped a little at the surprise of a strangers voice after all you thought that no one was down here. Frisk hid behind you holding your shirt nervously. You slowly turned around and decided to shake the strangers hand.

(Reader) gained integrity.

You reached out to the shady figure and when you grabbed the hand a loud fart sound echoed through the white snow covered woods. You couldn't help but laugh. You laughed so hard that the stranger was a little surprised on how funny you thought that joke was. After you stopped laughing you noticed that the hand you were shaking was nothing but bone!

"he he, yeah i know, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways you're a human, right? that's. . . great. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." Sans noticed that you weren't alone. "OH . . . there's two of you. . . hu." Sans seemed confused as if this wasn't what he expected. What was he expecting? "uh, anyways, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but. . . y'know. . . i don't really care." he says this wall looking at Frisk, Frisk retreats behind you further, you didn't take notice. You're still kind of shocked that you're talking to a live skeleton. "hey i think i should tell ya that my brother, papyrus. . . he's a human-hunting FANATIC." San's looks to the distance behind you, "speaking of which, i think that's him now."

You turn around to see if Sans was just joking, after all if a human-hunting fanatic is coming this way are you and Frisk safe?

You could feel Sans boney fingers on your shoulder, "hey, uh, kids i have an idea. go through this gate thing." You look at the poorly made gate. "yeah, you can just go right through it. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone." You and Frisk walk through the gate with Sans following behind. Frisk still holding your shirt seemed a little anxious. You all come up to a opening that had a small post and a weird shaped lamp. "hey quick, go behind that lamp."

"Wait, what?" You look at Sans confused.

"no time to explain kids just do it." Sans nudged both of you to the direction of the lamp.

You and Frisk go behind the lamp and stand vary still.

(Reader) gained patience.

As you both stand there a taller skeleton strides up to Sans. You assume that this is Papyrus. The first impression you get from him is that he has a cool cape and a go getem attitude. You held your breath and was hopping Sans wouldn't rat both you out.

"oh, hey bro what'sup?" San's said nonchalantly.

Papyrus seemed un-amused, "YOU  KNOW  WHAT  'SUP'  BROTHER ! IT'S  BEEN  EIGHT  DAYS  AND  YOU  STILL  HAVEN'T . . . . WHAT  ARE  YOU  STAIRING AT ?"

Your eyes widened.

Sans stared right at you, "oh, just at these lamps. they're really cool. you wanna look?"

You and Frisk didn't move. You were very confused on why Sans was saying lamps like there was more than one. Was he calling you a lamp?

Papyrus was losing his patience, "NO ! ! I  DON'T  HAVE  TIME  FOR  THAT ! ! WHAT  IF  A  HUMAN  COMES  THROUGH  HERE ! ? !"

You couldn't believe it. Sure you were behind the lamp but from Papyruses point of view you and Frisk were just standing next to it. "How could he not have seen use?" you thought. The idea was you both would stand perfectly still and he might not take notice but Sans even looked in your direction clearly showing where you were. You kept wondering, if Papyrus knew what a human even looked like. Perhaps both of you were the first humans to visit in a long time.

Papyrus kept ranting on how he must be the one to capture a human. Saying that it would help him to become a part of the Royal Guard, whatever that was. But then you heard him say that it would also help him make friends. This made you really sad. How can a guy like this not have any friends, he seemed nice enough. Even though he's trying to capture you and Frisk you still think that maybe you could be his friend under better circumstances.

(Reader) gained kindness.

Sans keeps pushing Papyrus to look at the lamps. But Papyrus wasn't having any of what Sans was selling, "SANS  YOU  LAZYBONES  I  DON'T  WANT  TO  LOOK  AT  YOUR  LAMPS ! I  SWEAR  YOU  GET  LAZIER  EVERY  DAY!!!"

"bro, take it easy. i've done a skele-ton of work today." Sans winked at both of you.

You tried to contain your laughter. You loved puns although not many people shared your passion for them. You couldn't believe that Sans liked puns too. Papyrus was smiling but didn't seem to enjoy the joke.

Papyrus sighed, "WHY  DOES  SOMEONE  AS  GREAT  AS  ME  HAVE  TO  DO  SO  MUCH  JUST  TO  GET  RECOGNITION. . ."

"wow bro, sounds like you're working yourself . . . down to the down to the bone." this time Sans finished with two finger bangs.

It was getting harder and harder to keep your composure. You were shacking trying so hard to contain the giggles. You glance at Frisk thinking they might be having just as much as a hard time as you but they seemed a little upset. You couldn't move to comfort them or ask what's wrong. All you could do was stand there and wait for Papyrus to leave.

It seems that, that was the last straw for Papyrus. He told Sans that he was going to attend to his puzzles but before he left he made a pun that almost pushed you over the edge.

Papyruses pun filled you with determination.


	4. The Vast Empty Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk are you okay?

After Papyrus left, Sans told you both that it was safe to come out. You checked on Frisk and asked them if they were alright. They made motions with their hands telling you that they were fine and tried to assure you that nothing was wrong. You patted Frisk on the head reassuringly as a way to comfort them. You thanked Sans for the help. He told you not to think anything of it and that you should keep moving because his brother might come back. Both of you start to leave before Sans stopped you.

"hey, can you both do me a favor? can you . . . let my brother see you? it would really make his day to see a human let alone two humans." Sans asked this in a nervous tone. Almost like asking this was a mistake.

Frisk tugged at your shirt trying to tell you to say no but you thought that this was a simple enough request. After all you kind of owe Sans your lives even if he says his brother is harmless. So you didn't see any harm in it.

Both Frisk and you continued on to find a box that seemed to be able to fit ten items of any size. This box confused you, you realized that you could probably fit yourself in the box and still have room for more. You thought about this but didn't try it. You both continued down the path and saw what you decided to call the Skelabros. Your theory on Papyrus not knowing what a human looks like checked out. It seems that he thought the rock that was behind you was a human but Sans quickly corrected him. Papyrus seemed very excited about being able to test his puzzle skills on actual humans. Papyrus made a speech on how he was going to capture both of you then left. Sans thanked you for your help and reassures you that he'll be looking out for both of you.

Frisk didn't seem like they wanted to continue. They seemed depressed so you tried talking to them. "Hey Frisk what's wrong?" You assume they're scared that they won't make it home. "Don't worry well find a way to get back soon. We just have to keep going is all and the skeletons down here don't seem to bad. They actually seem really nice once you get used to them." You hope this brings Frisk some comfort. . .it doesn't. Frisk puts on a brave face and tells you that they'll be fine. Against your better judgment you believe them.

As you continue you notice a large box that looked semi like a look out post. It had some writing on it. You read the sign and realized that it was Papyrus who wrote it. You couldn't help but smile, he seemed so positive all the time even in his writing. When you turned around to tell Frisk what it said they were gone! You quickly went looking for them. You tracked yourself back to the ruin entrance thinking that they would have tried to go back out of fear but they weren't there. You ran back to Papyruses post after all they couldn't have gotten far. You kept going ahead passing another empty guard post. You come upon a patch of ice, you see there's a path leading north and west. You go north and finally find Frisk covered in dust standing in front of a useless pile of snow.

"Frisk!!! Don't you go running off on me like that! You scared me." You hugged Frisk tightly. Frisk was crying, you held them even tighter. You wanted to keep Frisk safe no matter what. You aren't too sure what drives this feeling but it's the strongest feeling you've ever felt. You both stay still for a while, holding each other close. Frisk started to calm down but still seemed really upset. You didn't know what else you could do other than just be there. You felt helpless.


	5. Puzzles With Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is away.

After a few moments of rest you grabbed Frisks hand and led them back to the right path. You both came upon a large space that is clear of snow. You could see that Sans and Papyrus were on the other side. Papyrus looked like he was complaining about Sans and his laziness. But what you heard concerned you. You realized that Papyrus might not sleep at all which is really unhealthy even if he was a skeleton. This begs the question on if skeletons even need sleep? You pondered over this for a few minutes.

Papyrus noticed you both and lit up with excitement. He was ready to use his puzzle. He explained the rules but made one mistake that gave away the answer. This made the puzzle fairly easy and less painful. You solved the puzzle quickly which impressed Papyrus. He complemented you both on your puzzle loving skills and left to set up the next puzzle. Sans thanked you for indulging his brother. You didn't think anything of it after all it was fun. Frisk seemed un-amused.

You both continued and found this slippery hole-in-one game. It seemed like something fun to do but Frisk didn't look like they wanted to play. You didn't see anyone around although you felt that this was such a big place that you were bound to run in to more Skeletons sooner or later.

You were about to go to the path that's to the north but Frisk pulled you to the southern path. You felt that Frisk has done this before but you thought that was ridiculous how could they have done this before.

You came upon another Papyrus puzzle! Can it even be called a puzzle? The only thing that was there was a piece of paper that says Junior Jumble on it. You're not used to these kind of puzzles, you like puzzles that you can physically touch but this was just words mixed up on paper. You were willing to attempt it because it's something you haven't tried before.

Papyrus seemed annoyed at first because this was his brothers set up, it seemed lazily put together at the last minute and he didn't think it would work. But when it looked like you were attempting to solve it he became a bit more pleased.

"UH, I can't solve this!" You exclaimed.

Sans was surprised, "what doya mean you can't solve it?"

You walked to Papyrus and gave him the puzzle. "I'm sorry, it's not like I don't want to solve it. It's just. . . I don't have a pen." Sans looked like he was going to laugh. Is he laughing? You can hardly tell because he smiles all the time with very little facial movement. This made you think of another question, how can a skeleton have expressions? At any rate this entire situation seemed amusing to him. You were trying so hard to solve this puzzle when you really didn't have to.

Papyrus looked at the piece of paper you gave him, "SANS ! YOU  GAVE  THE  HUMAN  JUNIOR  JUMBLE ! TRULY  EVEN  IF  THEY  HAD  A  PEN  THEY  WOULD  STILL  BE  STUMPED ! THIS  IS  QUITE  A  DIFFICULT  PUZZLE  INDEED !" Papyrus seemed pleased that you're willing to solve such a puzzle.

Sans shrugged, "i always found the crosswords more difficult than that. junior jumble is only for baby bones."

Papyrus looked at him in shock, "NO  WAY ! JUNIOR  JUMBLE  IS WAY HARDER  THAN  ANY  OLD  CROSSWORD  PUZZLE !" He suddenly looked to you, "HUMAN  HELP  ME  OUT  HERE !"

Although it seemed true that crosswords might have been harder because you only see adults play them the Junior Jumble puzzle seemed a little difficult too. Well for you at least. You agreed with Papyrus on Junior Jumble being harder than a crossword puzzle only because you've never played crossword puzzles before. Papyrus was beaming with joy, he seemed to be warming up to you so he patted you on the head and left. Only you, Frisk, and Sans remand. Sans thanked you again for indulging his brother. "I don't know what you mean by 'indulging him' but I think he's really fun and nice." you said with a wide grin.

Frisk stayed silent and just watched, they didn't seem like themselves. Sans looked at Frisk with a nerves grin, "hey kido you alright there?"

Frisk smiled back only the smile Frisk gave looked really creepy, "Oh I'm doing just fine." You felt your heart drop. Did you just hear Frisk actually speak!?


	6. Harsh Like Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't feel like yourself. What's going on?

Even though you never heard Frisks voice before you felt that this wouldn't be what it sounds like, something was definitely wrong. "Frisk are you sure you're fine? You've never talked with your mouth before."

Frisk looked at you with the most fake innocent face they could make, their eyes now red, or were they always red? Their eyes were originally closed all the time so you weren't sure. "No really, I'm fine. I just feel like talking more. That's all." Something sounded ominous in Frisks tone, you weren't sure if this was because you're not used to their voice or perhaps something really was going on.

Sans looked like he was going to be sick. "Um. . Sans are you ok? You don't look so good."

Sans jolted up from hearing his name, "oh um, yeah kid i'm FINE. nothing to worry about. . .probably. . .maybe. . ." This made your worry grow to more of a panic, everyone was acting like they knew something that you didn't. Like there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed but no one would say anything wall you were there. You felt left out and confused.

"Are you sure your ok Sans you seem a little pail." The minute you said that you felt stupid, of cores he's pail he's a skeleton.

Something must be wrong him because he didn't make fun of you for asking that. "uh, yeah kid i'm sure. i just need a nap. that's all." You thought back to the question on if skeletons even need sleep but didn't feel like it was the appropriate time to ask.

Frisk looked board, "Can we go now?" they said impatiently.

You're still not used to their voice and probably weren't going to be. Their voice annoyed you, it made you think of those movies where the voice doesn't match the faces. This tried your patience, " **Alright** Frisk will keep going **JEZZ**. Why are you in such a rush **anyway**? It's not like . . ." You stopped yourself. What you were about to say? Were you really going to say that it's not like anyone's missing use! Is that really what you were going to say!? You couldn't believe yourself, that wasn't like you at all. Could it be whatever was making Frisk act different was affecting you too?

Frisk noticed you were about to say something else, "It's not like what?" they asked with a grin.

You shook your head and grabbed Frisks hand, "Never mind, I just thought we could turn a crummy situation in to something less scary and fun but I guess I was wrong." You're not sure why you're talking to Frisk like this. It's understandable that they want to get out as fast as possible, after all, skeletons lived down here and that's really scary for a kid their age. Something really didn't feel right, you're having a hard time keeping your temper in check. This wasn't like you at all. You liked Frisk and felt confused and scared that they weren't acting like themselves and neither were you.

You continue on with Frisk only to find a table with a plate of spaghetti. "Oh thank GOD! I'm starved." Could hunger be the cause of your mood swings? You tried to take a bight in to it but it was frozen on to the plate. You saw that there was a microwave on the table next to it but it wasn't plugged in. You also noticed that there were no outlets. This was the last straw, you took the table with the pasta and flipped it. You were done! Reality was starting to set in, you were hungry, cold, scared, confused, and on top of that worried for Frisk. There's only so much that a you can handle. "I'M DONE! I can't take this crap!" Frisk looked startled at your reaction to the frozen pasta. After you let out your anger and frustrations on the poor defenseless table you crouched down feeling tiered and started to cry. As you squat there Frisk snuck away.

You kept thinking that you might never make it out of here. If you didn't starve to death than you would freeze to death. You were worried for Frisk more than anything, they were so small after all. You could handle the cold for a longer period of time than they could. What were you going to do if you couldn't find shelter? What was going to happen if you can't find your way back to the surface? Would you both have to live down here forever? Your face felt warm from your tears, you wiped them away. Through your tear blurred eyes you saw a piece of paper placed on the ground that was once next to the table. You went to go look at it. It was written in Papyrus's handwriting.

HUMAN ! ! PLEASE  ENJOY  THIS  SPAGHETTI. ( LITTLE  DO  YOU  KNOW,  THIS  SPAGHETTI  IS  A  TRAP . . . DESIGNED  TO  ENTICE  YOU ! ! ! YOU'LL  BE  SO  BUSY  EATING  IT. . .THAT  YOU  WON'T  REALIZE  THAT  YOU  AREN'T  PROGRESSING ! ! THOROUGHLY  JAPED  AGAIN  BY  THE  GREAT  PAPYRUS ! ! !)

NYEH- HEH- HEH,

PAPYRUS

(Reader) gained integrity.


	7. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans this is serious! Stop punning around.

You finished reading the note, you always found Papyrus's hand writing really funny even though you've seen it only one other time. It looked familiar to you but you couldn't remember where you've seen it before. You felt a little better and got your motivation to continue. But then you noticed that Frisk had wondered off again. Why do they keep doing this? Did you're outburst frighten them or did they become upset by you being upset. At this point it didn't really mater you had to go and find them. You didn't like the feeling of you getting used to Frisk wandering off. It unsettled you on how at ease you are about this.

You moved forward through the snow and found a wide space. You continued south and noticed that the puzzle was already solved. Coming up to a small bridge you see Frisk standing across the way holding a toy knife covered in dust. You walk up to them, "Where do you find all this dust Frisk? Do you keep a bag of dust or something in your pockets?" Frisk didn't say anything they just stood there wall you brushed them off. "Look Frisk I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper with the pasta. I'm just really tired and hungry. It's a shame because that spaghetti looked good too." You look Frisk in the eyes they looked away, "What's the matter Frisk you were so talkative before did something happen?"

Frisk had a face that seemed to be struggling against a smile. It was one of those looks like when someone tries not to laugh. "It's nothing. Just didn't know what to say but I'm soooo glad you're feeling better." There's that tone again, the sound of sarcasm. Frisk must be getting the hangries like you. You were hoping to find some food soon because you didn't like this lose of self control.

As you both moved on you saw that all the puzzles that were laid out for you have been already solved. But by who, not Frisk they couldn't have gotten that far ahead of you. You kept going and past another empty century post. Why are all these century posts empty? Could it be that those skeletons are on break? Also they must really like dogs a lot because you remember the first post had dog treats on the ground and this other post has a dog head sculpted on top.

You came upon a ice puzzle that seemed really difficult to solve. You tried to step on the ice but slipped and fell. Luckily you landed in the semi-soft snow pile that had the word Sans written sloppily in the snow. You also saw a snow sculpture of a muscular Papyrus this filled you with determination. You went back up to the ice puzzle ready to give it another try but it was already solved for you. Did Frisk solve this one? You see Frisk standing on the button waiting for you. "Are you coming or not!?" shouted Frisk from the other end of the ice.

"Ok I'll be right there just go on ahead! I'll see you on the other side!" Frisk nodded their head in agreement and slid through an slim aria covered by tall trees. You follow behind feeling a little claustrophobic. The path you were slipping down was so narrow and you couldn't see past the thick tree walls. All you could see is the clearing on the other side. You finally made it to the other end of the ice and found that there was a snow sculpture on your head. It was in the shape of a knife! As soon as you took it off your head it started to break apart in your hands. Who would make such a sculpture, also why would they place it on your head? You look back down the thin hall of trees and see that no one's there. Suddenly you noticed that Frisk had vanished. You were getting really tiered of this game of hide and seek. "I swear if we ever get out of here I'm going to put a kid leash on them." you said to yourself in frustration.

You went to the path south of you and saw Sans. "Oh hey Sans!" you said with a feeling of relief.

Sans looked at you with suspicion, "hey kid. so. . um. . where's little you?"

You shrugged letting out a large sigh, "Oh, I have no idea. They like to wander off a lot without telling me. I'm guessing you haven't seen them have you?" Sans shook his head, "Figures. . .Hey Sans this may sound dumb but is there a town down here? I was hoping to get some food and maybe something warm to wear."

Sans could see that you were no threat to him or anyone for a fact. He dropped his guard, "yeah if you keep goin strait you'll hit a town called snowdin. if it's food you're looking for i recommend going to grillbys they have the best food in town."

The fact that Sans told you that there was a town close by was good enough news to hear.

The news fills you with determination.

"That sounds GREAT!" you couldn't contain your excitement for food. "I'm STARVED. I didn't get to have any breakfast this morning and I don't know what time it is right now but it feels like noon so I would really like to not skip lunch too." You paused for a moment then remembered that Sans was a skeleton. How could he know that Grillbys food was the best when he didn't have a tong? You thought about asking this but found it to be too rude and awkward of a question.

Sans could see that you want to ask something but aren't saying anything, "what's up kid got somethin else to ask?"

You didn't want to ask the tong question so you had to make something up on the spot, "Uh, w-well. . I was wondering . . . What do they have at Grillbys?" nice save (Reader).

"well i usually get the burgers or fries."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Sans stopped, "what do you mean burgers OR fries? They aren't served together!?" it seemed strange to you that they wouldn't be served together. It was always the norm to have a side of fries with your burger above ground.

Sans seemed intrigued, "well yeah, they're two separate dishes kid. of cores they'd be served separately. do they not do that above ground?"

You couldn't tell if Sans was serious about that question or if he was just teasing you for making such a big deal out of something so small. "Well when I usually go to a burger place the burger always comes with a side of fries. Fries are a side dish. I mean you can order them separately but to have them as separate orders on the menu . . ." you stopped explaining after seeing Sans snickering. "What!? What's so funny?"

"well kid it sounds like you got some beef with grillbys menu." it took a minute for you realized that Sans just made a pun. The pun made you smile. "well kid it was nice to ketchup with ya but you should probably make like a tree and leaf." you understood the concept of him wanting you to leave but you couldn't. You were rolling on the ground laughing. You laughed so hard you could barley breath. Sans seemed a little concerned, "uh, you alright there buddy? i know i'm funny but i didn't think i was that funny."

You laughed for a good full minute before you were finally able to breathe. "Thanks for the directions Sans and for the laughs."

Sans shrugged, "no problem kid, just go back up the path and head strait. you'll make it to snowdin in no time."

You waved at Sans as you walked back to where you needed to go. When you got to where you were before a thought dawned on you. "Wait! Is the town's name a FRICKING PUN!"


	8. Alone in a Ghost Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No stealing in an empty town. Were not animals.

During the time you talked to Sans you seemed to have gotten further away from Frisk. The one good thing was that the path to where you needed to go was strait and easy to follow. When you kept going you saw a small dog house with a sign next to it. You decided to check it out. You looked inside and found that there was no dog. You imagined that it would have been a small skeleton dog with an over sized collar. "How cute," you said silently to yourself. You were about to read the sign when a large suit of armor caught your eye. You looked inside the armor and found that it was covered in dust. "This must be an old suit of armor. It's all dusty." you declared, "They must have brought it out here to clean it." A scenario was forming in your head. You thought that the owner of the armor must be the owner of the dog and that the dog ran off so the owner went to catch it, leaving the suit of armor unattended. Made sense but what didn't make sense was the size of the armor. The skeleton who owned it must have been huge. . .how could you have missed them? Wouldn't you have crossed paths? The holes in your theory made you shiver or was it the cold snow, you could hardly tell anymore. You decided to leave the suit of armor just in case if the owner came back and continued on to find a bridge.

The bridge looked like it was made of wood but it also looked extremely stiff. You touched the bridge and found that it felt like rocks. When you took a closer look you could see that it was a rock that was painted to look like wood. You could feel nothing but respect for the person who took the time and dedication to make this rock face look like a wooden bridge. Upon looking you found some cameras hiding in the rock, this made you feel uneasy. Was someone watching you? Were they watching you this whole time? You walked quickly across the bridge and made it safely to the other side. As you looked around you saw a large sign saying Welcome To Snowdin. You could see that this was a really cute small town. They had a shop called . . . "Shop" and a inn called. . . "Inn", REALLY! You were starting to think that skeletons had no brains because all the names were being so literal. You were about to go in to the shop when you saw a note on the ground next to the door with some gold coins on top.

**Hey there friend. Sorry about ditching ya like that. I just was really hungry and I know that you are too. Here take these gold coins and buy some food. They only take gold coins down here which is really stupid but whatever. Hope to see ya around.**

**~~Chara~~ **

**Frisk.**

_P.S. . . . Help Me._

"Well that was nice of them." you said to yourself, "Really wish they stuck around and waited for me though." You then saw the P.S. and immediately felt dread. Help? Help them with what? This cry for help made you even more determined to find them but not on an empty stomach.

You walked in the shop and saw that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" you said quietly. You saw some junk food behind the counter. You decided to take some to snack on later. Wall taking the snacks you saw a really cool blue pen that you wanted to take as well. Before you leave you put some gold on the counter, "They might be back and I don't want them to think I'm stealing."

You went to look for Grillby's place sense Sans recommended it to you. As you walked along the snow covered streets you realized that the town was extremely quiet. It was unnerving to only hear the sound of the moaning wind. This place is like a ghost town, you thought. Where are all the people? Did something happen? You came to a building that had a big sign saying GRILLBY'S, "This must be the place." You walked inside and just like the Shop no one was there. You looked around and found that the place seemed abandoned. There was food still on the table and drinks that were untouched. "Looks like they left in a hurry, but why?" this really didn't feel right to you. You didn't like being the only person in a town even if it's just a small one. You wanted to believe that this was just going to be some big surprise welcoming and that skeletons were going to jump out saying "SURPRISE" but it seems that, that probably wasn't going to happen. You saw an untouched burger on the counter and decided to eat it, "Waist not or however the saying goes." You took a bite and found that the food was still warm. These people couldn't have been gone long if the food was still warm.

After filling your tummy with food you continued on to find Frisk. You passed a street leading north but didn't think it was a good idea to get off track. You saw a library but the sign was misspelled. Next to the library was a really nice house decorated in Christmas lights. It wasn't like the other houses in town this one was bigger and felt more homey. You saw that it had two mail boxes. One mailbox had the name Sans on it and it was full of bills, the other had the name Papyrus and it was empty. "Oh so this must be there house! That's cool." You wanted to knock on the door but thought that it might take too much time away from your quest.

Continuing on you realized that it was getting harder and harder to see. There was a thick fog that seemed to be staying still in one spot. You tried to navigate through it but suddenly you tripped. You looked down to see what you tripped on. It was a bright red cape all tattered and worn. "Papyrus. . .Oh no he must have lost his cape! I should give it back to him." You thought about holding on to it but then you remembered that his house was not to fare away. You went back to his house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. You knocked again, someone had to be home the lights were on. You yelled up at the window on the second floor, "Papyrus! I found your cape! You in there!? Hello!?" There was no movement and it seemed fairly still just like the rest of the town. "What am I gonna do? I don't want to just leave it. It might get taken or something." You decided to hold on to the cape so you put it on and took out the note that Frisk left for you. You started to write on the back of it with you cool new pen.

Dear Sans and Papyrus,

I found Papyrus's cape. I wanted to leave it at your house but I was afraid that something might happen to it. So I'm holding on to it until we see each other again. Thanks for all the fun cool puzzles and stuff. See you around . . .hopefully.

Your friend,

(Reader).

"There that should do it." You placed it in Papyrus's mailbox and started your quest once again.


	9. I Am the Box Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move. You better run.

You went back through the thick fog and made it to the other side without tripping. The temperature got noticeably warmer, humid even and is that running water you hear. You come out of the fog in to a place that had waterfalls everywhere. You saw another wooden post up ahead but no one was there. You wanted to continue forward but there was a waterfall that had falling boulders flowing down to what seemed like a bottomless pit. This looked too dangerous to cross but then you noticed that there was another one of those item boxes. You still wanted to know if you could fit yourself in that box and sense you couldn't cross the water you thought that now would be a good time to test that theory. You opened the box and slowly climbed in. To your surprise you couldn't feel a bottom, you just kept sinking deeper in to the void. The lid closed and you felt a falling sensation. You couldn't tell if you were actually falling because the space was so dark and empty. Suddenly a hotdog hit you in the face and you could feel other items too. You looked down and saw that you were about to hit the bottom. When you landed the bottom gave way and it seemed like the box just spit you out. You felt disoriented from the confusing logic of the box. You looked around and saw that you were in a different location from before.

You were in what looked like a hotel lobby. As you tried to get up and brush off the food crumbs you saw Sans staring at you in bewilderment. You weren't sure what to say after all you just got thrown out of a box that was half your size. Sans wasn't saying anything he seemed to be in too much shock which made sense, you would be too if you saw someone rocket out of a small box. You wanted to break the silence but what were you going to say. "Um . . ." you raise your arms in a semi menacing way, "I am the box ghost . . . beware." You had a feeling that Sans wouldn't get the reference but when were you ever going to get this opportunity again. You felt that this moment would have been cooler if you stuck the landing instead of falling on your bum but whatever.

Sans snapped out of his trance, "uh. .hey kid. . . how did you. .where did you. . ." Sans wasn't sure how to respond to the situation.

"Oh! By the way Sans I found Papyrus's cape." you take the cape off and held it out to Sans. "I tried giving it back but no one was home so I left a note and. . . Sans are you okay?" You noticed that Sans pupils had disappeared and he wasn't taking the cape. Was he mad? Did he think you were stealing it? "I promise I was going to give it back, honest. I just didn't want to leave it there. It could've gotten lost or taken." Sans still seemed pretty upset witch left you a little miffed.

Sans wasn't sure what to say he was swirling with emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt the feeling of frustration and petty when looking at you. "wow kiddo. . . you really don't know what's going on here do ya. are you really that oblivious to the situation?" His words cut you like a knife. You didn't understand what he meant by that. What situation was he talking about? Could it be that something happened to Papyrus? "look i'm not a teacher but i think it's time for you to get schooled." he said with a straight face, eye sockets still dark and serious. "no seriously kid let me tell ya somethin. that kid you call FRISK, well hate to tell ya this but they're not what you think they are." You didn't like where this was going. "do you know what happens when a monster dies kid? their body doesn't stick around like humans do. no they turn to dust." Suddenly everything was becoming clear. You remember how Frisk was always covered with dust and how they were upset every time you saw them like that. You also remember the suit of armor you found that had a dust pile inside it. You felt the cape in your hands. It was grimy, tattered, and covered in dust. "i see your finally connecting the dots. . .that kid. . .that human killed my brother. . .they killed PAPYRUS along with all the others and now they're off to kill the king."

You couldn't believe it. NO, you didn't want to believe it. Frisk was just a child, you may be a bit older than them but even you don't have that kind of capability. . .do you? What Sans is saying is that Frisk is a murderer and you couldn't believe that. Something bigger has to be going on here. The Frisk you know wouldn't even hurt a mosquito let alone a goofy skeleton. "Not Frisk. I. .I don't believe you!"

Sans seemed even more frustrated, "you know what kid, believe don't believe it doesn't matter at this point. i don't have time for this." Sans quickly went out the front door.

You chased after him, "SANS WAIT! What about your brothers cape?" but he was gone. You decided to put the cape back on you felt its importance and didn't want to lose it.

You went back inside still in disbelief. If Frisk did kill everyone that would explain why it was so empty down here and why they were always so dirty. Could that be what Frisk was trying to say in their message to you! They asked for your help but how? How can you help them? You still had no idea what was going on or why Frisk was doing all this but you wanted to help in any way you could. Whatever that entailed. You head to a place called the Core, "Sans said something about Frisk going to see the King next. So this must be the way to the King." you said to no one but yourself. After all it only seemed logical that the Kings castle would be at the core of everything.

You go in and come to an elevator door. You press the button and the doors opened. You went inside and pressed another button that you assumed would take you closer to where you needed to go. When the elevator doors opened again you found yourself in a monochrome hall way. You kept on walking and found yet another elevator. You went inside this one and when you came out there was a doorway that led to a brightly lit room.

You could hear loud sounds of a child yelling and some sort of blaster noise coming from the other side. You peeked inside and saw Frisk fighting Sans. Sans seemed extremely tired and Frisk was making that creepy face again. You could see Frisk was holding a knife and looked ready to use it. Reality started to set in, Sans was telling you the truth! The thought of Frisks message floats through your mind. "Help Me" did Frisk want you to stop them? If so how? How do you stop a murderer from killing others when they are so determined to see it through? The answer came to you but you didn't like it. It filled you with dread and anguish but this was the only answer you could come up with.

(Reader) gained determination.


	10. The Verdict of Judgment Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**This is just sad.

Sans fell asleep, he used up too much of his energy trying to keep Frisk from passing through. Frisk took this as an opportunity to finish the job.

(Reader) enters the room and walks at a quick pace towards who you once thought was an innocent child.

Frisk didn't seem to notice you. Frisk raised their hand ready to give the final blow to the unaware sleeping Sans. As they were about to strike you grab their arm and wrenched the knife out of Frisks hand.

"Frisk! What are you doing!?" you say looking towards them for an answer. They looked like Frisk but something in their eyes told you that this wasn't Frisk at all.

Your voice surprises Sans awake.

Frisk looks up at you with a creepy smile, "You still don't get it do you. Frisk isn't here anymore! The names Chara and this is my body now. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't notice! NO one can be that naive." You look at them silently. "Oh I get it you did know but you didn't want to believe it. You were hoping that Frisk would come to their senses. So YoU lEt EvErYoNe DiE bEcAuSe YoU cOuLdN't FaCe ThE tRuTh!"

You struggle with your composure trying to hold back your tears. The thought of what you must do plagues your mind. "...you're right..." You say as calm as possible.

Chara seemed a little surprised, "What!?" it seems they didn't expect you to agree with them.

"You're right. I always knew in the back of my mind that something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong but I didn't want to believe it." You look at Sans. The tears were falling now, nothing can stop your tears. "I'm so sorry San's. I should have realized sooner. If I did I could have stopped all of this." You took off Papyrus's cape and looked at it tears dripping down your face.

Sans was still in shock that he didn't die, for the first time this whole situation was unfamiliar to him. He didn't know what to do or how to feel. He couldn't react so he just stood there in silence.

(Reader) equips the knife.

You look back at Frisk no longer composed, "Frisk...I'm so sorry" you hold them in a tight embrace, "but I can't let this continue."

(Reader) gained justice.

You fell to your knees holding Frisks lifeless body in your arms. "This is not how it was supposed to end. I don't know why but I feel that this isn't how our story goes." You stroke Frisks hair. They looked like they were at piece, like they were just sleeping.

Sans wasn't sure if he felt satisfaction or sorrow from witnessing the death of Frisk. After all Frisk did kill his brother but Frisk was also perhaps an old friend. He wasn't too sure, it was only a feeling. Sans just stood there watching a child morning for their dead sibling. For now he could only feel sympathy for you.

Suddenly you saw something glow in front of you. A bright orange sign saying RESET. It looked like one of those game buttons that you would press for a do over. You felt that this glowing reset sign was giving you a second chance and you were willing to take it. You pressed RESET and everything went white.


	11. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh good that was all just a dream. NO WAIT IT WASN'T!

You wake up in your bed soaked in sweat. You touch your face and felt the tears that were still falling down your cheeks. “It was just a nightmare” you say quietly to yourself. You can’t fully remember everything in the dream but you do clearly remember how it ended. The feeling of you stabbing Frisk still haunts you, you can still feel the warm stickiness of his blood on your fingers. You quickly shake your head in hopes that doing this would shake away the wrong you have done. What kind of person dreams about killing their little sibling? This thought disturbed you.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of creaking floor boards. You look over and realized Frisk was walking towards the door. NOT AGAIN! You stop Frisk and ask them, "Where are you going?" They didn't seem to acknowledge your presence. It seems that they kept trying to walk out the door. "Frisk what's wrong?" Frisk woke up and hugged you tightly. They looked like they also had a bad dream. You deduced that they must've been sleep walking. You gently lead them back to the bed and tucked them in. You slept well for the rest of the night.

(Reader) gained patience.

The next day it was raining. The storm was so bad that going outside wouldn't be safe. You wake up to a loud SLAM! The windows blew open from a strong gust of air coming from outside. You quickly get up to close them when you notice that the door was also open and Frisk was GONE!

You don't even stop to put clothes on, you rush outside and head towards the woods. You yell their name over and over hoping they would answer.

(Reader) is now drenched.

You hear a small cry coming from a large hole in the ground.

(Reader) gained determination.

You see Frisk holding on to a root coming out of the soil. You quickly grab Frisk and try to pull them up but the dirt, being wet from the hard rain, gave way.

(Reader) has fallen again.


	12. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is not like last time.

You felt as if several hands held you and softly put you on a flower bed below. This time you didn't pass out you were awake and aware of your surroundings. You see Frisk sitting up next to you, when looking at them your vision flashed back to Judgment Hall. Remembering the strange behavior they showed then and how scary their face was. Frisk turned their head to face you and when you saw how normal it was your mind snapped back to the present. When standing up you realized that you weren't only soaked down to the bone but also covered in mud, this was gonna sower your mood. Frisk watched your awkward mud-covered movements and laughed at how ridiculous they appeared to be. It was nice to see Frisk smile, you felt that it's been forever sense you saw that even though you saw them smile only yesterday.

No wait that's right you can't forget the dream that obviously wasn't a dream, if that even makes sense. After all you fell down the same hole it can't be just a dream. You have to remember in order for it not to end the same way. All you know is that it starts with falling down a hole and ends in tragedy.

Frisk in a cheerful manner grabbed your hand and started walking you to the next room. Surprisingly there was a single golden flower placed in the center of the room. It looked perfectly grown from mother nature and had never been touched by human hands. You don't remember seeing it last time, you could have sworn that this room was empty when you last saw it or you thought it was empty. Perhaps you were mistaken. This made you think that everything was going to be completely different, and probably in a good way.

The thought fills you with determination.

After all the worst has already happened what more could be done? Suddenly the flower starts to move. This startled you so you grabbed Frisk and pushed them behind you. The flower turned around and you could see a . . .face??? So this flower has a face. That means it's a monster right? It has to be.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." 

You couldn't help but to blurt out in a loud obnoxious voice, "IT TALKS!" You quickly cover your mouth embarrassed on how rude that sounded.

"Yes, I can talk." Flowey seemed a little insulted as he should be you were extremely rude.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out like that." You sincerely tried to apologize but you don't think Flowey would accept it.

Flowey noticed Frisk behind you, "Oh! There's two of you now." Flowey seemed genuinely surprised and was at a loss for a few moments. 

You vagally remember someone else saying something similar in your dream but shrugged it off as a coincidence. The flower quickly seemed to be back to its smiley self and started to explain how things worked in the underground. You found this to be tedious because you already knew the underground or so you thought. You were surprised when a glowing colored heart came out of your chest.

"This is your soul. It shows what kind of person you are." Flowey explained.

You looked at your soul with curiosity. You wanted to touch it so you grasped the heart gingerly in to your hands. "Hu, I always thought a soul would look a little different." You said wall holding your soul. It was a really bright gradient of yellow and orange. You noticed that not only is your soul glowing but Frisk's as well. There soul was a bright red and seemed pure, not mixed with any other colors like yours.

Flowey continued, "You need to be careful because there's a lot of monsters who will hurt you in the Ruins. I could help you level up your soul if you like so that way you'd be stronger." 

You don't have a good feeling about this but you want to know even if it was a trap. "How?"

Flowey put on a big grin that reminded you of Frisks creepy smile from your nightmare, "Here let me show you." Flowey pulled out some pellets, "These are friendliness pellets. They well help boost your ability to make friends. Just stand still and let them hit you so you can get stronger."

You didn't like the look of the pellets and you didn't think of them as friendly either. You moved out of the way before they could hit you. Frisk watched all this transpire from the side lines. You could tell they were worried for you just by looking at their face. "What are you doing? Don't you want to get stronger?" Flowey threw more pellets at you. You dodged them again. "Hit the bullets!" You could tell that this little flower was getting frustrated with you but you weren't going to let it hit you. You had more sense than that. Finally, Flowey was fed up with you and surrounded your soul with pellets. There was no escape. "You know what? WhY dOn'T yOu JeSt DiE." He was about to hit you when a giant fire ball came out of nowhere hitting the menacing flower. Hearing small enthusiastic clapping from Frisk you looked in the direction of the fire ball and saw a large goat person in a muumuu.

She spoke to you, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not worry my child, you are safe now." She reached out her hand towards yours.

She seemed really nice but somehow you felt a bit disappointed that she wasn't a skeleton. You don't really know why you thought she would be a skeleton but you were expecting a skeleton to greet you. Wait did she just say “my child”? You recoil from her slightly, you aren’t her child nor are you anyone’s child.

The lady noticed that there was a smaller kid who was walking towards you. "Oh! You both must be so scared and confused. You are also very dirty! We should get you cleaned up right away."

To be honest being scared and confused is a massive understatement for what you’re feeling. Talking skeletons are cool but goat eyes freak you out and to have a massive goat person towering you is pretty horrifying. You don’t quite understand why Frisk isn’t wigged out by this. You watch as Frisk gives the giant goat lady a hug.

“What a sweet child you are.” She pats them on the head, “I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

You cock your head slightly, “Have people fallen down here often?”

Toriel looks at you and shakes her head with almost a sad smile, “Thankfully no, you are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriel holds Frisks hand and walks in to the next room.

Following them, you walk through the gate and see a purple room decorated with roses. The roses gave off a strong sent that filled the room. Upon closer inspection of the patch of rose petals you see something sparkle. It looks like a small star. When you touched it, the star made a sound, the sound startled you so you dropped the shiny object.

“This way.” Toriel said in a kind voice.

You look up to see that her and Frisk were going in to the other room. Not wanting to be left behind you gave up looking for the tinny star and went in to the next room as directed.


End file.
